


A Rose For Your Thoughts

by Writers_clock



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU: Petra didn’t stay in the empire, Angst, Arranged Marriage AU, Canon Divergence, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, I’m not sorry, Knight!Byleth, Lesbians, M/M, Music, Post canon, Princesses, SOFT GAYS, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, no beta we die like Glenn, no beta we die like every gay character in a movie ever, theyre so soft ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_clock/pseuds/Writers_clock
Summary: Petra has traveled from Brigid to form an alliance with the empire, and Dorothea trips face first into love with her. Edelgard is struggling to keep her relationship with Byleth a secret. Hubert is debating between his duty to Edelgard and his love for a certain annoying Prime Minister named Ferdinand.Updates on Tuesdays.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	1. Oh, shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_sweet_golden_habit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sweet_golden_habit/gifts).



> There’s a lot of strong language, be warned!

“So I have to… put on a performance, for a  _ princess,” _ Dorothea said flatly before taking a sip of tea. As much as she adored having tea in the palace gardens with her best friend... this was a little much.

“Might I remind you that you’re currently talking to your  _ emperor? _ ” Edelgard asked with a raised brow. “And yes, Dorothea. You’re the best singer we have, and you already know the part. You just have to perform at a huge party, with all of the most influential people in our kingdom and theirs. No pressure.”

Dorothea stared for a good thirty seconds, then laughed. “Right. Because life with you is  _ always  _ free of pressure.”

“I did warn you about it,” Edelgard pointed out. “You can say no.” Dorothea sighed. She knew technically she  _ could, _ but what kind of friend would she be if she did? Edelgard had been trying for years to fix the conflict between Fodlan and Brigid. It would be a simple role for her to play, if only to make the Brigid sovereign feel welcome.

“I’ll do it,” Dorothea relented. As she saw Edelgard’s barely restrained grin, she knew she made the right choice. “On one condition.”

“Yes?”

“You have to dance with your girlfriend on the night of the ball,” Dorothea teased. Edelgard flushed bright red. Only Dorothea knew that the emperor was secretly seeing the best of the knights, Byleth.

“Dorothea!” Edelgard scolded. 

“Whaaaaat?” Dorothea drawled, smirking. “You’re the Emperor who united Fodlan and drove out the corrupt politicians controlling your late father. I’m fairly certain that you can marry your knight in shining armor.”

Edelgard simply glared, taking another sip of tea. “Speaking of… I know you’ve dated nearly every Knight and costar…” Edelgard paused, as if searching for the best way to phrase it. “And I know you haven’t really seen anyone since the war started and then ended…”

Dorothea winced. She had gone on flings and dates with many, searching for the perfect fit… and many of them were now dead. It made her stomach turn.

“I’m just looking for a change of pace,” Dorothea said quietly, stirring her tea. “Someone to start an actual relationship with and not just one date.”

Edelgard raised an eyebrow. She, of course, knew Dorothea had good intentions with every date. But that didn’t make the words any less surprising.  _ I’m surprised I’m saying it myself, _ Dorothea thought.

“So when is this princess coming anyway?” Dorothea asked. Edelgard gave her a look that said  _ I know you’re changing the subject but I will let it pass for now  _ before replying.

“Later today, actually. She’ll be staying in the castle until the ball, and then of course…” Edelgard trailed off, then shook her head with a smile. “Anyway, I should go prepare for welcoming our guest. I’ll see you later, Dorothea.”

“Right. Bye, Edie!” Dorothea watched as her friend left with a twinge of some emotion she couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

With a sigh, she began to clean up the cups and saucers. Perhaps after this she should practice her part once more, or maybe get changed to look more presentable when the princess arrived.

Her mind was so occupied, Dorothea didn’t notice as she ran face first into a stranger. Her mostly empty tea cups spilled onto them as Dorothea fell. Luckily, they grabbed her before she could hit the ground.

“Oh! I’m terrible sorry, it was my fault entirely, I…” Dorothea straightened up, stepping back. It was then that she studied the stranger. She was shorter than Dorothea, and had tattoos across her body. Her clothing was  _ not  _ suited for the cold Fodlan weather, and a style she didn’t recognize.

_ Oh no. _

“It is quite alright,” the stranger assured her in a crisp accent. “There has been no harm.” She looked at the floor. “Well, other than the tea. I apologize.” 

“It’s… it’s alright,” Dorothea mumbled, her cheeks bright red. “I’ll… I’ll clean it up, you can continue going or doing whatever it was you were doing. Or where you were headed.”

_ Ohhhhh shit. _

“Actually, I was looking for the guest room. I got rather lost you see,” the stranger admitted, looking sheepish. “Perhaps you could show me?”

_ Ohhhh fucking shit. _

“Right, of course.” Dorothea forced a smile as she began sweeping the glass to the side with her hand. A shard cut her hand, causing her to curse audibly.

_ Fucking goddamn shit. _

“Miss!” The stranger took her hand and pulled out a bandage. She wrapped Dorothea’s finger with expert care. “We should alert the maids to bring proper cleaning supplies, but I would not recommend getting hurt again.” Her eyes were genuinely concerned, but that didn’t change Dorothea’s growing sense of dread.

_ Fucking goddamn shit Goddess’s head on a stick.  _

“I don’t think we’ve been formerly introduced,” Dorothea said, forcing a smile. “I’m Dorothea Arnault.”

_ Edie’s gonna kill me. _

“Petra Macneary,” she said, returning the smile. “Sovereign of Brigid.”

“But of course.” Dorothea spotted a maid walking down the hall and gestured to the tea. “I suppose I should be showing you to your room.”

“I would appreciate it very much,” Petra beamed. 

Dorothea walked quickly through the castle. Edelgard would be furious. She had disturbed the sovereign-princess- _ whatever  _ of Brigid, broken a tea set, and worst of all, she  _ knew  _ Petra.

It had been years. So long that Dorothea could barely remember it. Back before Edelgard had seized power, when they were just children, when the princess of Brigid had been taken to the empire… as a hostage.

“I am grateful for your assistance,” Petra thanked as they reached her room. Dorothea opened the door to let her inside, marveling at its elegance. While Edelgard had always favored simplicity and quarters very similar to Dorothea’s, it was clear that she had gifted Petra with the most impressive chambers they had. Dorothea was almost surprised she hadn’t realized how huge the first guest room was.

“Of course,” Dorothea said, her gaze drifting to the window. It overlooked the very garden she and Edelgard had just been in. “Well, if you need anything else, I’m happy to help.”

“I am glad you have offered,” Petra said in a rush. She looked around the room skeptically. “I am not sure… what I am to be doing yet. I was meant to join in on the dinner tonight, but I am unsure of what to wear. I arrived early so I could get used to the castle, but…” Petra shivered.  _ She’s confused, she’s in a new place, she’s hot, I can’t  _ not  _ help,  _ Dorothea reasoned.

“I would gladly be of assistance,” she assured Petra. “There are some simple dresses and outfits they should have placed in your closet, let’s find one more suited for this weather.” She hoped her smile was somewhat reassuring.

Petra seemed to think so. “Thank you, Do… Doro… Dorothea.” Pink dusted her cheeks. “You must forgive me. Your name has a strange feel.”

_ Does she realize that sounds a little like flirting, but badly flirting? Probably not, _ Dorothea decided and she rooted through the closet. “It’s alright darling,” she responded half-mindedly. “I’ll grab some suitable outfits, then I can leave the room so you can try some on.”

“The fabric of these dresses is very heavy,” Petra noted, coming up behind Dorothea. “And dresses are very limiting.”

“Like… for moving around?” Petra nodded, and Dorothea shrugged. “I suppose.”

“Fodlan is so strange,” Petra mused.

_ You’re the strange one, my dear Petra. _


	2. Romance Might Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard meets with Byleth. Dorothea is hiding from Edelgard.

Edelgard paced her room.

This had to go perfect. The alliance depended on it. Her fixing the damage her father’s council did… 

This had to work. This had to work. She didn’t doubt that Petra wanted it to work, especially considering the request of her grandfather…

“What’s wrong darling?” Someone asked. Edelgard stifled a scream as she jumped.  _ I swear, if Byleth is climbing through my window again…  _

Edelgard found that her girlfriend was, in fact, climbing through the window overlooking the garden. She looked eerily similar to a cat falling off a bed. Edelgard groaned as she pulled Byleth inside. 

“And they say romance is dead,” Byleth said, grinning that stupid dorky grin of hers. Edelgard groaned even louder.

“Romance  _ might  _ die if you keep being reckless like that,” she warned.

“It was completely safe! I had Caspar help me up.” Byleth stuck her head out the window. “Thanks Caspar!” she yelled down to her squire.

“No problem, sir!” Caspar yelled back.

“Do you always pull other people into your shenanigans?” Edelgard questioned, pulling the window closed. She did a quick check of the windows - no one else had seen Byleth crawling inside.

Byleth hugged her from behind, resting her chin on Edelgard’s head. “You, mostly. Especially if I can help it.”

Edelgard flushed bright red. They had been seeing each other since the war ended, but she still got embarrassed.

“I missed you,” Edelgard admitted, turning around to hug Byleth. “I hate… not being able to be with you.”  _ Not being able to call you mine. I’m in power now, but not even I can change years of hatred and bad tradition in a day. _

“It’s okay, El,” Byleth soothed, her hands slowly massaging Edelgard’s back. “It’s okay. I know. We’ll be able to be together someday, one way or another. Until then, we just have to be careful.”

“Says the one who scales a building to talk to me,” Edelgard snorted, crossing her arms. Byleth chuckled, and Edelgard smacked her lightly.

“At least-” Byleth cut herself off at the sound of footsteps approaching the door to Edelgard’s room. She threw open Edelgard’s closet and dove inside without hesitation. They had practiced.

_ I hope it’s not Hubert,  _ Edelgard thought to herself as she opened her door. As helpful as her childhood best friend was, he was also… unhelpful, at times. It was a rather confusing paradox.

“Hello, Emperor Edelgard,” Hubert greeted, bowing. “I came to inform you that the dinner is starting in an hour. The Sovereign of Brigid will be attending. Dorothea is also nowhere to be found. Would you like me to look for her?”

“It’s quite alright, Hubert,” Edelgard assured him. She would find Dorothea herself. “Why don’t you get ready to greet y… Queen Petra?”

“Of course, my lady.” Hubert bowed once more before taking his leave. Edelgard closed the door with a sigh of relief as Byleth dragged herself out of the closet.

“He gives me the heebie jeebies,” Byleth whispered.

Edelgard rolled her eyes. “I’m not surprised.” She gave Byleth a quick kiss. “I should go look for Dorothea. I’ll see you after dinner?”

“As soon as it’s over,” Byleth promised.

  
  


Though Edelgard was searching for her, Dorothea avoided Edelgard. Unsurprisingly, it was difficult. Even hiding in the library with Linhardt.

The librarian looked at Dorothea over his glasses. “Are you hiding from Edelgard? That’s new.”

“You hush, Lin,” Dorothea scolded. “You hide from Edelgard all the time.”  _ And you only hide because you’re lazy.  _ He said nothing to that, just raised his eyebrows. “She wouldn’t look for me here, right?”

“I can’t think of any reason you’d be in the library,” Linhardt pointed out. Dorothea noted the jab, but ignored it. She couldn’t risk Linhardt kicking her out. “Why are you even avoiding her, anyway?”

“Because I done fucked up,” Dorothea sighed, collapsing onto one of the tables. Linhardt leaned against one of the shelves, his judgment very apparent. 

“You’re going to have to be a tad more specific than that,” Linhardt pointed out. “You fuck up all the time.”

“I did  _ not  _ come here for you to mock me,” Dorothea complained, shooting him a glare. Linhardt shrugged. “Anyway, I accidentally spilled a little tea on the princess or sovereign or  _ I don’t even know at this point  _ of Brigid, and then helped her pick out a dress for the dinner tonight.”

“It sounds like you helped her,” Linhardt pointed out. “Keep in mind that Brigid also wants this alliance to work out. Edelgard united Fodlan, and revealed the actual past and not what Rhea dictated. The empire is extremely powerful, even if we are recovering from war. Brigid knows this.”

“You make it sound… so political and military-ish,” Dorothea frowned.

“It  _ is, _ ” Linhardt reminded her. “And I would hide if I were you.”

“Hmm?” Dorothea blinked and he was gone. That could only mean one thing. She turned around. “Hey, Edie!”

“Dorothea, I’ve been looking  _ everywhere  _ for you,” Edelgard scolded, grabbing Dorothea by the arm and dragging her away. Linhardt peaked out from behind a bookshelf and waved.

“Uh… sorry?” Dorothea said sheepishly.  _ Is she not furious? Does she even know? _

“I need you at the dinner!” Edelgard paused long enough to look Dorothea up and down. “It starts soon, and no one is a better charmer than you. Besides, I have to have my right hand…”

“Hubert’s your right hand man,” Dorothea pointed out.

“You can be my right foot then. Much more useful than my left hand  _ and  _ supporting me.”

Dorothea groaned. “You’re cheesy, and also terrible. Of course I’m coming to dinner. You’re lucky I always look amazing.”

Edelgard sighed. “Come on, let’s go.” She let go of Dorothea’s arm and they walked towards the dining hall.

“Is it alright if I leave early?” Edelgard asked after a few moments. “Do you think you could handle a lot of the diplomacy? Hubert’s a tad hostile, and Ferdinand is, well, Ferdinand.”

“Leave it to me, Edie. Go be with your girlfriend.” Edelgard flushed, but didn’t deny it. “Besides, I owe you one.”

“For what?” Edelgard sounded suspicious.  _ Technically she should be. I’m not sure I should be in charge of diplomacy when I spilled tea over Petra. _

“Nothing.” Dorothea grinned, slinging her arm around Edelgard’s shoulder. “You love me.”

“I said no such thing,” Edelgard denied.

“You didn’t have to.”

“And you say  _ I’m  _ cheesy and terrible,” Edelgard sighed, dropping Dorothea’s arm. “Now come on. It’s dinner time.”


	3. The “charismatic” one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner takes place. Hubert is rather annoyed with Ferdinand, and Dorothea worries he knows about her past with Petra.

Hubert thought the dinner was… pleasant. Relatively. In all honesty, he was annoyed. Of course Edelgard had sat him next to Ferdinand. Though technically Ferdinand was highest in power after Hubert, it didn’t make him any less irritated.

He stared across the table at Dorothea, and across from Ferdinand was Petra. This made sense, but not Dorothea’s placement. Though he was seated at Edelgard’s right hand, Dorothea was the left. He didn’t quite understand why. Her charm, of course, was unmatched, but wasn’t needed if he…

“Petra, are you finding the food okay?” Edelgard asked, pulling Hubert from his thoughts. 

“It is having much deliciousness, thank you,” Petra said politely, using a knife to cut another piece off her grilled herring. Hubert watched her movements carefully. How she handled a knife would be important for assessing how big of a threat she was, and-

“I’m sure you miss the food of your homeland,” Dorothea began, interrupting Hubert’s thoughts. “How long were you traveling? You must be exhausted.” Hubert glared at Dorothea. Despite being the  _ diplomatic one  _ she was indirectly implying that Petra looked tired, which was never a good thing. That, or Hubert was reading too much into this.

“I have been traveling for two weeks,” Petra explained.  _ It makes sense; she does look worn out,  _ Hubert decided. “It is a relief to stay in one place.”

“How  _ terrible, _ ” Ferdinand gasped, placing a hand on his chest. “It is of utmost importance to the Empire that you receive proper rest. If you need something, do not hesitate to ask for me by name and I will see to it  _ personally  _ that you receive care.” He bowed his head, moving his hand in a flourish.

_ Disgusting,  _ Hubert thought, rolling his eyes. Of course Edelgard sat Ferdinand near him; Hubert knew he intimidated most people, and Ferdinand had the opposite effect: annoyance. If Edelgard was trying to balance out scary and childish, she did it spectacularly.

“Thank you, Ferdie, but I’m sure you have matters to attend to.” Dorothea smiled at him, but it held malice. Hubert nearly rolled his eyes again. Perhaps Dorothea’s redeeming quality was her despisal of Ferdinand. It rivaled even his own. “Though he is right. If you need anything, the entire castle is at your disposal.”

Petra tapped her fingers on the table nervously. “I appreciate the offers of assistance,” she said quietly. Hubert and Edelgard exchanged a look.  _ She appreciated it, but did not accept it. Interesting. _

“I heard that you are the leading role in the upcoming performance,” Petra continued, her eyes resting on Dorothea. She was clearly changing the subject, but why? Hubert narrowed his eyes, but Ferdinand kicked him under the table before he could say anything.

“Hubert.  _ Behave, _ ” Ferdinand huffed under his breath. “We  _ must  _ win the sovereign over.”

Not to be outdone, Hubert kicked him back. “Something  _ you’re  _ not helping with,” he hissed. Ferdinand curled his nose as though he smelled something disgusting.

“At least I don’t look like I wish to  _ murder  _ someone,” he shot back. 

Hubert glared, but before he could say anything, there was a thump behind him. The head of the Emperor’s Royal Guard, Sir Byleth Eisner, had stomped her foot once. She glared at Hubert first, then at Ferdinand.

Hubert fell silent. As powerful as he was, and devoted to Edelgard’s safety, not even he could best Sir Byleth. It was her who had defeated the beast Rhea, and ended the war.

_ I get it,  _ he thought to himself, shooting a glance back at Sir Byleth.  _ Don’t fight with Ferdinand in front of the guess.  _ He turned his attention back to the conversation at hand. The girls were all discussing the upcoming ball. 

Hubert sighed. Nothing was of interest to him here. The only thing of notice was…

“Ferdinand, are you aware of Petra and I’s arrangement?” He questioned. Ferdinand made a face and shook his head.

_ Interesting.  _ So Edelgard hadn’t told anyone. If she hasn’t told Ferdinand, she probably didn’t tell Dorothea either. The only other person who knew was Petra, probably since she had requested it.

The reason Hubert was annoyed at Dorothea being the “charismatic” one was due to the fact that it didn’t matter. Brigid had requested a spouse for Petra. It didn’t matter how friendly Dorothea was to win the Queen over. They already had one her over.

More specifically, he had.

_ There is no line I wouldn’t cross for you, Edelgard,  _ Hubert thought to himself. Even volunteering to be in an arranged marriage with a stranger.

Dorothea had never seen Hubert this upset.

Of course, it was hard to catch him without a frown on his face. He was always grumpy, but at the dinner he was practically storming.

“Hubieeeee,” she sang, following him into the hall as the dinner ended. “What’s gotten you into a tizzy?”

He glared. Not an unexpected response.

“If you’ll excuse me, Dorothea, I have a lot of work to do,” he said politely. Dorothea grinned.  _ Liar, you did it all earlier.  _ She had him cornered.

“If that were the case, you would be headed to your office,” she pointed out, stepping in front of him. Hubert sighed.

“I’ll allow you to bother me for five minutes,” he relented, crossing his arms. Dorothea clapped.

“Perfect! I want to know what you think of Petra.” Hubert froze at her words.  _ Interesting,  _ she thought. Out loud, she continued, “I can’t seem to figure her out.”

“She’s a very young ruler,” Hubert pointed out. “Much similar to Edelgard. She must be defensive due to her young age.” He glanced at his watch. “Salutations, Dorothea.”

“Wait! Dammit,” Dorothea cursed softly. Hubert knew something she didn’t about Petra. Perhaps he knew that she had been to the Adrestian Empire before? No, she was the only one who came across the princess back then.

“Dorothea?” She whirled around to see Petra, standing awkwardly behind her. “If it is not too much trouble, may I request directions back to my room? This place is a bit of a maze.”

Dorothea forced a smile.  _ I can’t let anyone figure out what I know about Petra. What we found together.  _ Out loud, she said, “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t forget about this fic I swear! Thank you all for reading, and let me know what you think!


	4. La vie en rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard and Byleth share a couple sweet moments. Dorothea contemplates her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is the name of the song La Vie En Rose, which I quote in the chapter.

“Dinner was almost a disaster,” Edelgard groaned. “Can Hubert and Ferdinand not  _ behave? _ It’s like they’re children!” she huffed, plopping herself down on the chair at her desk. Byleth quietly slipped in the room after her. “At least Dorothea had the situation under control. The sovereign must think me childish.” She stopped rambling as Byleth began to slowly undo her crown from her hair, gentle fingers curling along her scalp. Edelgard flushed as she caught sight of Byleth’s smile. “Yes?”

“Nothing,” Byleth replied quickly, giving Edelgard a quick peck on the cheek. Edelgard grew warm.  _ Despite her rashness, her bravery, her recklessness… she knows when I need someone to just be kind.  _ Byleth paused as she held the crown over Edelgard’s head, urging her to continue.

“Right. Well, everything is going poorly, and I can’t keep covering for these  _ fools _ .” Edelgard sighed. It had been Petra - well, at least the Brigid Kingdom’s Council - that had asked for a hand in marriage to seal the deal with the Adrestian Empire.  _ If only Hubert hadn’t volunteered,  _ Edelgard thought miserably. He told her he would be  _ happy  _ to. Brigid agreed her right hand man was an appropriate candidate, and Hubert agreed before she could ask him to say no.

Perhaps there was something going on with him, to throw away a chance at a spouse and a home in the Empire. Or perhaps he would be happier there.

She shook the thoughts off as Byleth began to slowly remove her armored cape and dress.

“You know, you don’t have to wear all this still,” she noted, wincing at the heavy metal. “The war is over, and I’m always here to protect you.”

“Are you?” Edelgard cocked a brow. “Even while climbing through a window?”

“That was a good idea,” Byleth protested, stroking Edelgard’s hair gently. Edelgard couldn’t help but lean into the touch. “And it worked. Here I am.”

“Here you are,” Edelgard whispered softly. She knew that no matter what, no matter how hectic life got and no matter what struggles she faced with everyone else, she could count on Byleth.

Having gotten the last plate of armor off, Byleth swirled her coat around Edelgard and pulled her to her feet. “Oh my sweet Emperor, will you grace me with a dance?”

Edelgard chuckled.  _ Dork.  _ Even so, she laced her hands around Byleth’s waist, and rested her head on the taller woman’s chest.

They swayed in silence.  _ This is home,  _ she thought to herself.  _ This is what happiness feels like. My darling in my arms, my heart on my sleeve. _

“ _ Hold me close and hold me fast _ ,” Byleth hummed. Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. “ _ This magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose… _ ”

Edelgard closed her eyes and felt at peace.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dorothea was in so much shit.

“Thank you for leading me back here,” Petra bowed as Dorothea stopped in front of her room. “Your help has been…. I am thankful for your help.”

“Yeah…. anytime,” Dorothea chuckled. “Listen, uh, Petra…” her mouth went dry. She needed to say it, she knew she did, but the words still stuck in her throat. “Do… do you know me from anywhere?”

Petra looked confused. “Should I?”

Dorothea sighed. “Not at all. I’m sure you have a busy day tomorrow, but I’ll be in the theater practicing if you’d like to say hi.” She bowed quickly and rushed off, through a hasty “Goodbye!” behind her.

When she had finally reached the safety of her room, Dorothea slammed her door closed, unsure of what to feel. Of course Petra didn’t remember; the entire thing was traumatic, who would remember one little girl? It was better this way…

But the weight of it was still heavy on her mind.

She paused outside of Edelgard’s room, hesitant.  _ I shouldn’t bother her, but she told me I could talk to her about anything…  _

A giggle from inside sealed her decision. Dorothea couldn’t bother Edelgard when she was with Byleth, not with the few hours they spent together.

She found her way to the theater. Didn’t she always? Life was so easy on a stage. Either all problems got wrapped up neatly within two hours or the characters died. Either way, there was no prolonged suffering, there was no waiting, and there was certainly no anguished nights waiting for any gentle hand.

Even death’s.

It had been years ago. Years ago when she met Petra, when she met Edelgard, when she escaped from those awful people and freed the two girls she found.

Freed Petra, who was awake. Carried a sleeping Edelgard to safety.

She had never spoken to Edelgard about this. She had never asked the countless wounds she had seen back in, the bruising from handcuffs, the brown hair that turned white.

But she knew.

_ An actress,  _ she thought to herself, swirling on the empty stage. It was dark, which she supposed was fitting.  _ I am but an actress, and the world is a stage. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some more rose symbolism is coming right up! I haven’t forgotten this fic, but life got pretty hectic recently so I haven’t been able to update! My schedule should return to normal after this and I should update at least once every two weeks. Thank you for reading!


End file.
